Permainan Takdir
by izuyume
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah klasik tentang pengawal dan majikannya. Hanya sebuah kisah romansa biasa tidak sefenomenal Romeo dan Juliet. Hanya sebuah kisah dimana Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno percaya bahwa takdir membencinya. Sebuah cerita tentang delusi, realitas, dan reinkarnasi. Apa mereka dapat bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya?/"Aku menunggumu 3500 tahun dari sekarang jika kau percaya itu."


Notes: diharapkan membaca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu. Katy Perri – The One that got away yang di cover Tiffany Alvord—bisa di dengarkan di soundcloud, The Temper Trap – Sweet Disposition, Christina Perri – A Thousand Years dan The Paper Kites – Bloom. Karena penulis mendengarkan lagu ini sambil menulis cerita ini, semoga bisa menambah feelsnya;)

* * *

Langit yang cerah, tidak terlalu panas ataupun mendung. Damai, sangat tentram disertai angin yang berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering.

Petang hari ini aku duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, dengan sebuah novel klasik yang terbuka di halaman tengahnya. Oh, jangan lupakan earphone yang menyumpal telingaku. Sebuah instrumen yang sangat menenangkan pikiran.

Aku teringat akan sesuatu. Saat itu, cuaca sedang tenang seperti ini. Teramat tenang, sampai memabukkan beberapa manusia tanpa tahu bahwa badai akan datang.

Heh, aku mempunyai firasat sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

Hei, biar kuceritakan sebuah kisah. Hanya sebuah kisah klasik antara pelayan dan majikannya. Hanya sebuah cerita romansa biasa tidak sefenomenal Romeo dan Juliet. Hanya sebuah cerita yang terjadi di masa saat kerajaan dan perbudakan masih eksis.

Jadi, boleh aku bercerita?

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **.**

 **out of character, typo, dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **enjoy!:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _The day when we met_.

Saat aku hampir merenggang nyawaku di situlah aku menemukan sosokmu. Terpikat begitu saja, dengan gaun kebangsaan yang indah kau begitu memukau.

Gadis dihadapanku memiliki rambut sepunggung, berwarna merah muda berkibar diterpa angin. Netranya sewarna permata Emerlad, memancarkan sinar intelejensi dan keteduhan.

"Dia menarik." Kau berujar suaramu sangat merdu, penuh dengan kebijaksanaan. "Boleh kubeli dia?"

Aku tak fokus dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang kuingat adalah senyumanmu dan tanganmu yang terulur kearahku.

"Mulai sekarang kau bekerja untukku." Ia tersenyum lebar kemudian melanjutkan. "Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Sasuke."

.

.

Sudah lima bulan aku bekerja di istana ini, menjadi pengawal pribadi Putri kerajaan ini. Putri Sakura Haruno adalah namanya. Putri yang kukagumi sekaligus penyelamatku.

Awalnya aku berpikir ia adalah Putri yang lembut. Ternyata kebalikannya, ia sangat suka berkuda, berlatih pedang, dan memanah. Bahkan dengan kecerdasannya ia ikut membantu urusan politik kerajaannya. Namun tak jarang ia melakukan kegiatan seperti merajut, dan memasak.

Menurutku ia adalah putri yang sempurna, percampuran feminitas dan tomboyish.

"SASUKEEEEE~~~~~"

Selain itu Sakura- _hime_ sangat berisik dan juga bawel. Lihat saja, ia berteriak memanggilku dan berlari kearahku.

"Hm?" Aku hanya menengok singkat, pun ia sadar bahwa afeksiku sepenuhnya tertuju kepadanya.

"Ayo berlatih pedang denganku!" Ia tersenyum lebar di sertai pedang yang teracung kearahku.

"Mohon maaf _Hime_ , anda baru pulang dari perjalanan anda. Saya yakin anda lelah dengan perjalan ini." Ujarku menolak, disertai tanganku yang mengarahkan pedangnya kebawah.

"Sasuke! Sudah kubilang kalau kita sedang berdua hilangkan semua ucapan formalmu. Panggil aku Sakura." Ia merengut kesal.

"Maafkan saya _Hime_ , saya tidak bisa." Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Aku tak bisa menampiknya, aku mencintai Sakura Haruno. Meskipun, kemungkinan kita bersama adalah kecil. Namun perasaanku ini tak akan terucapkan, karena aku sangat menyadari posisi kita.

"Mouuu, kalau kau tak mau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku akan marah denganmu."

"Dengan syarat, anda tidak boleh berlatih pedang saat ini."

"Hei!" Ia berteriak kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Baiklah, kau menang Sasuke. Kau menang."

Aku menyeringai senang lalu berjalan mendahuluinya menuju sebuah pohon rindang. Seketika aku merasa bahwa Sakura tak mengikutiku lagi, aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ia sedang berdiam diri dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Eh, wajahnya bersemu? Padahal matahari tidak bersinar terik. Lantas, karena apa?

"Hei, Sakura!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya, ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlari dengan senyum yang memukau.

Aku berharap, semoga ada suatu keajaiban yang bisa membuatku bersamanya.

.

Aku sedang membaca buku, sakura sedang tiduran di pahaku. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hei, Sasuke." Ia memanggilku.

Aku menutup buku-ku dan menatapnya tepat di matanya disertai senyum tipis. "Ya?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian wajahnya bersemu. "Hei, aku tak sadar kau bisa berubah setampan itu." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Jangan bercanda." Aku menyentil dahinya main-main, aku melupakan segala pembatas antara aku dengan Sakura.

Ia malah tertawa sambil memegang dahinya. "Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

"Huh?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

Ia menatapku serius. Heh, sepertinya ia serius dengan pertanyaan konyolnya. "Sasuke, apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal konyol seperti itu." Jawabku jujur.

Ia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang lain di senyuman itu. Kesedihan, tentram, indah, tulus? Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk melihat senyumnya.

Aku tersentak ketika tangan Sakura, mengusap pipiku. Aku membeku. Berbagai spekulasi terlintas di benakkku akan tindakannya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Suara angin membawa suara indahnya. Membuatku terpaku sejenak, dan ketika aku tersedar aku melihat Sakura menangis.

Aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Melihat gadis yang kucinta menangis di depanku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyubit dadaku, sangat sesak sampai aku tak dapat bernapas.

Aku mengulum senyum pahit. Heh, ketika perasaanku berbalas kasta membatasi. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa pun lagi.

Aku membelai pipinya lembut. "Terlalu banyak perbedaan, _Hime_." Aku berucap pedih, mengingatkannya akan kenyatan. Menyadarkannya dari dunia delusinya.

Petang hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura Haruno gadis yang kucinta menangis di depanku, dan itu semua karena Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan adalah tersenyum pilu. Mengutuk takdir yang begitu kejam.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh satu hari sejak kejadian tabu itu. Kami kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda hanya kita yang saling menjauh. Sebagai usaha untuk menjaga hati dari pahitnya dunia realita.

Karena sampai hari itu, aku dan Sakura menutup mata dari dunia realita. Terjebak dalam dunia delusi.

Namun sekarang berbeda, butuh waktu memang untuk merangkak dari dunia delusi menuju kejamnya kenyataan. Namun jika tak seperti itu kita tak akan bisa maju.

Hari ini aku sedang berlatih pedang. Aku harus bertambah kuat demi melindungi Sakura.

"Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh."

Aku menebas angin membayangkan jika di depanku adalah musuh yang harus di basmi.

"Sedang berlatih rupanya."

Sebuah suara menarikku dari khayalan. Suara itu berasal dari pintu. Ah, suara Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Ia melangkah ke hadapanku. Tanpa kata-kata. Hanya saling menatap. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Rindu. Seandainya kasta tidaklah eksis aku pasti langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa, _My Lady?_ Tidak biasanya anda ke sini. Apa pekerjaan anda sudah selesai." Aku bertanya, memecah keheningan ini.

Ia menghela napas kemudian berujar. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Sasuke."

Jarang, ini sangat jarang. Sakura tak memintaku melepaskan tata bicara formal ketika sedang bersamanya. Syukurlah, ia perlahan mulai bergerak ke depan.

"Silakan, _My Lady_." Aku tersenyum sebagai bentuk formalitas.

"Sasuke." Ia menatapku serius. Terlihat ia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dan kalimat Sakura selanjutnya membuatku membeku.

"Minggu depan aku akan bertunangan dengan Pangeran Gaara."

Ketika Sakra sudah keluar dari dunia delusi, aku malah terjebak di dalamnya. Berharap ini adalah mimpi. Berharap ketika aku terbangun nanti aku bisa bersamanya.

Heh. Duniaku memang menyedihkan. Putri dengan pangeran, terdengar cocok sekali. Sedangkan aku hanya pengawal. Persetan dengan dunia ini.

.

.

.

Hari pertunangannSakura dengan Pangeran Gaara berlangsung malam ini. Muak. Aku tidak ingin menghadiri pertunangan ini. Jika Sakura tidak memintaku pada malam itu-malam terakhir kami bersama. Aku tak akan datang.

Proses pertunangan berlangung khidmat. Sakura tersenyum, entah senyum tulus atau formalitas aku sudah tak dapan mengenalinya lagi.

Mereka bertukar cincin. Para tamu kerajaan berseru 'cium. Cium. Cium.' Sial, aku tak kuat melihatnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ketika melihat Pangeran Gaaramencium gadis yang aku cinta. Tanganku meremas kuat baju di bagian dada. Sesak. Tak sanggup bernapas.

Hahaha, bahkan dunia tak berpihak kepadaku.

Seharusnya aku yang berada di situ.

Seharusnya aku yang mencium Sakura.

Seharusnya aku yang menjadi tunangan Sakura.

Haah. Sial. Sial. Sial. Untuk kali ini aku menyesal telah mengenal Sakura. Aku menyesal di selamatkan olehnya.

Pesta sedang berlangsung. Dalam keremangan pesta aku dapat merasakan suara tapak kaki mendekat kearahku.

"Sasuke."

"Ah _My Lady_ , selamat atas pertunangannya."

Ia tak membalas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berjaga, seperti yang anda lihat _My Lady_." Jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

Karena menatapnya membuatku semakin membenci takdir dan diriku.

"Sasuke, lihat aku."

Aku tak melihatnya, meskipun aku ingin.

"Sasuke, jangan mendiamiku."

Aku diam tak bergeming.

"Hiks." Kutebak ia menangis sekarang, hahaha. Aku memang lelaki payah, hanya bisa membuat Sakura menangis.

"Sasuke, hiks. Kumohon lihat aku." Ia menggenggam jemariku.

Aku masih mengabaikannya. Tak berani memandangnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana hiks perasaanmu?"

Ketika aku ingin menjawab, suara tembakan mengejutkanku. Sakura terkejut. Seorang tentara kerajaan menghampiri kami, membawa kabar buruk.

"Musuh sudah menguasai istana. Lindungi tuan putri! Bawa ia pergi dari sini." Wajahnya telihat panik, aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Sasuke-"

"Jangan sekarang. Ayo, ikuti aku." Dengan sigap aku menarik tangannya. Prioritasku adalah membawa Sakura keluar dari sini.

Kami terus berlari. Mengambil jalan memutar, melewati gerbang belakang, jika ingin melewati gerbang belakang harus melalui taman belakang.

Cih, ternyata musuh sudah sampai di taman belakang. Suara senapan terdengar jelas sekali, aku menambah kesiagaan menjaga Putri.

"Sakura, apa kau membawa peralatan memanahmu?" Aku bertanya. Lupakan formalitas, menjaga Sakura ada keharusan. Aku besumpah akan mengeluarkan Sakura dari kerajaan ini meskipun nyawa taruhanku.

"Tidak, dan rok ini menghalangiku!" Ia berseru panik.

Aku berdecak sebal, lalu memberikan senapanku ke arahnya, disambut oleh tatapan tanya.

"Biar aku yang urus, jika ada yang mendekat tembak tanpa ragu." Aku menatapnya tajam, ia mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Aku berjongkok lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku-ku. Tanganku mulai bekerja merobek gaunnya.

Dor. Dor. Dor.

Heeh, Sakura sudah mulai menembak rupanya. Aku melirik kearahnya, bagus ia tak kehilangan fokus. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke! Aku berhasil membunuh mereka yang mendekat kearah sini! Aku menembak kepalanya!" Ia berseru senang.

Aku mendengus kecil. "Ya, bagus."

Breeeet.

Sebuah tarikan panjang adalah tahap terakhir merusak gaunnya. Tapi, itu semua berbuah hasil gaunnya jadi di atas lutut dan itu memudahkannya berlari.

Sakura mengembalikan senapanku, kami kembali berlari. DenganSakura yang memimpin, aku di belakangnya sibuk menembaki musuh yang mendekat.

"Sasuke! Kita butuh kuda!"

"Kurasa sudah di siapkan oleh penjaga di belakang." Sahutku. Berusaha bersikap tenang dan tak kehilangan fokus.

Kami berlari sekuat tenaga, tentara kerajaan berusaha melindungi kami dan membuka jalan. Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

Di bawah sinar rembulan, taman belakang menjadi saksi bisu pertumpahan darah. Tanganku mengepal erat, mencoba meredam emosi yang bergejolak.

"Sial, sial." Aku berdesis emosi.

Sakura menoleh kearahku, aku menatapnya datar. Tanganku memberi aba-aba agar ia tak menghiraukan peperangan yang terjadi.

Ia mengangguk di sertai air mata yang mengalir. Ia sedih dan marah tentu saja, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi melindungi sang Putri.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka." Ia berujar tegas, tangannya menyeka air matanya kasar.

Aku menatapnya tajam, lalu berujar dengan nada dingin. "Kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu. Biar aku yang melakukannya karena aku adalah kaki tanganmu."

Untuk kali ini ia menatapku galak, ia membantah. "Aku pun bisa membunuh mereka semua, Sasuke! Demi Tuhan! Apa kau meremehkanku? Apa kau tak percaya pada kemampuanku?!" Ia setengah berteriak, efek panik serta emosi mungkin. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

Aku membuang senapan ke tanah-pelurunya sudah habis, lalu mengeluarkan pedang dan menhibaskannya ke samping. Aku menatapnya tajam, lebih tajam dari yang tadi. " _Shut up and be protected_." Aku menyeringai kejam.

Ia membelalakkan matanya, ia mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa bicara seperti itu juga."

Aku membalasnya dengan dengusan.

Kita sudah melewati gerbang belakang. Keadaannya di sini lebih parah. Mereka semua saling menebaskan pedangnya.

Prediksiku melenceng, tidak ada kuda di sini. Aku mengerang kesal. Sakura panik.

Aku melihat keadaan. Sial, pasukan kami telah dihabiskan oleh musuh. Mereka semua menatap kearah Sakura, aku menggeram kesal. Bagaimana cara kami melarikan diri di keadaan terdesak seperti ini.

Suara tapak kuda menghampiri kami. Ah, Temari datang-pelayan kepercayaan Sakura. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benakku.

Aku berdiri di depan Sakura, memasang postur melindungi. Berpuluh pasang mata menatap kami bak serigala kelaparan, aku menggertakan gigi geram.

'Dor!'

Aku memeluk Sakura sebagai usaha melindunginya dari tembakan, pada akhirnya tembakan itu terkena tanganku.

Sial, aku lengah.

Dor.

Tembakan kedua mengenai bahuku, aku mengerang sakit. Nathalie tampak shock, terlihat dari dia yang membeku selama beberapa detik.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa?" Ia menatapku khawatir nada suaranya terdengar sangat panik.

Aku mengelus rambutnya, napasku memburu-menahan sakit. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku.

Untuk saat ini aku ingin mempercayai reinkarnasi, meskipun hal itu memang konyol namun aku sangat berharap bila hal konyol itu memang benar terjadi.

"Naa, Sakura." Aku berbisik di telinganya. Suaraku terdengar bergetar akibat menahan sakit.

Sakura menangis panik karena tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. "Sasuke! Sasuk sudah jangan bicara, simpan tenagamu!" Ia menutup luka tembakku, tapi perbuatannya sia-sia.

Aku meringis sakit. Aku harus menahan para sampah itu, dan membiarkan Sakura pergi denganTemari. Namun, dengan kondisi ini apa mungkin?

Aku menaruh kepalaku di pundak Sakura, mengendus baunya—mencoba mengingat setiap wangi yang menguar- karena aku yakin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami.

Aku membelai lembut wajahSakura, "Sakura, aku mencintaimu.."

Sakura menangis ketika aku mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Sasuke—apa pun yang ada di pikiranmu jangan kau lakukan, kumohon."

Heh. Seperti ia bisa membaca pikiranku saja.

"Sakura, dengar." Aku melirik Temari memberinya kode lewat tatapan mata, Temari pun mengangguk. "Kau pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul setelah mengatasi mereka. Aku akan mengulur waktu, kau pergi secepat yang kau bisa."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan di sini, ikut berperang denganmu!" Sakura menggeleng kuat, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Aku menggenggam jemarinya, lalu kubawa ke depan mulutku dan kukecup lembut. "Sakura, aku pasti akan menyusulmu." Aku menekankan kata pasti agar ia percaya, ia sedikit meluluh.

Karena ia tahu aku selalu menepati perkataanku.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuk. Jadi cepat habisi mereka." Sakura berujar pasrah, lalu berlari menghampiri Temari.

"Hei, Sakura." Aku memanggilnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku percaya pada reinkarnasi."

Sakura menoleh, dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat. "Aku menunggumu besok dan 3500 tahun mendatang, kalau kau memang percaya reinkarnasi."

Aku menyeringai.

.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak menepati janjinya, ia tidak menyusul Sakura. Hal ini menyebabkan Sakura sangat terpukul, dan akhirnya ia hanya berharap di kehidupan yang mendatang ia bisa bersama Sasuke—selamanya.

Namun, siapa yang tahu akan rencana Sang Takdir, itu semua terserah padanya.

Yeah, begitulah ceritanya. Konyol, eh? Mau tahu apa yang lebih konyol lagi? Ya, aku adalah reinkarnasi Sasuke. Sudah setahun lebih aku mendapat mimpi bersambung. Tentang istana, aku di masa lalu, dan Sakura Haruno. Awalnya aku tak percaya, terkesan mengabaikan malah. Namun aku menyerah.

Aku mulai percaya reinkarnasi, perlahan ingatan itu pulih bukan sekedar mimpi lagi—semakin percaya bahwa namaku tak berubah. Entah, aku bersyukur bahwa aku dilahirkan kembali. Namun, aku tak ingin naif, terdapat lima puluh persen aku tak menemukan Sakura, dan lima puluh persennya adalah kita tak bisa bersama.

'Aku menunggumu 3500 tahun dari sekarang, kalau kau memang percaya reinkarnasi.'

Che. Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di benakku. Pada akhirnya aku yang menunggumu. Pada saat kita bertemu aku berharap tidak ada tembok yang akan membatasi untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkari tanganku. Ah, sudah pukul lima. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, merapikan bajuku yang agak berantakan. Menatap pohon besar yang sedari tadi menaungi. Entah, aku sangat suka suasana senja kala ini.

"Sakura Haruno, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu?" tanpa sadar kalimat itu terlepas begitu saja.

"Ya, itu namaku."

Dapat kurasakan sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang. Aku menoleh horror, dan saat itu aku merasakan waktu membeku.

Dia disana, Sakura berdiri di hadapanku. Rambut merah muda indah, serta netra emeraldnya yang teduh, tak dapat kulupakan.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Aku segera memeluknya erat, tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tidak akan pernah aku melepasnya lagi.

"Eh?" ia terkejut.

"Akhirnya kita kembali bertemu, ternyata reinkarnasi memang benar ada." Aku berujar penuh rasa syukur.

Namun ucapan Sakura selanjutnya seakan menghantamku. Ia mendorongku secara paksa lalu berujar. "Kau siapa? Apa aku pernah mengenalmu. Wajahmu sangat familiar. Ugh." Ia memegang kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya kesakitan.

Sial. Ketika aku kembali bertemu Sakua ia melupakanku.

Hahaha. Tuhan, apa kau sangat membenciku? Apa ini hukuman untukku?

Namun—

Ia adalah Sasuke, jika Sakura melupakan masa lalu mereka, maka biarkanlah. Karena masa lalu adalah masa lalu yang tak perlu di ingat lagi. Jika Sakura melupakan Sasuke, maka tugas Sasuke adalah membuat Sakura mengingatnya kembali dan menciptakan sejarah mereka di masa kini, dan Sasuke untuk kali ini tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya di masa lalu dan masa kini.

Sasuke menyeringai akan pemikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **oke... SAYA NULIS APA HEUUU... INI APAAA?! Iyaaaa saya tau kok Sasukenya OOC banget saya tau:c nanti akan saya coba kurangin oocnya dia orz**

 **ohya ini baru prolognya... Nanti bakal ada lanjutannya kok insyaallah hehe:3**

 **Depok, 22 Desember 2015**

 **sign, Izuyume**


End file.
